vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Merak
|-|Base= |-|Septima= Summary Merak is a member of the Sumeragi Seven, a group of seven powerful Adepts that serve directly under Nova Tsukuyomi. As a child, Merak was often bullied due to his prodigal intelligence and powerful Septima. He skipped school several times until he was approached by Nova, who offered him a job at Sumeragi. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 8-C '''physically. '''8-B '''with his chair '''Name: Merak, "The Slothfol Conjurer" Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Adept Powers and Abilities: BFR, Hacking (Created a virus that Teseo was worried about having on his computer. To put this in perspective, Teseo's hacking is greater then an Azure Striker's hacking. Azure Strikers are considered to have the ultimate Septima due to their ability to hack into and control technology), Portal Creation, Size Manipulation (He can change the size of objects that go through his portals. The effects of this ability can be reversed if the object goes back through the same portal. This may be limited to non-living objects since he has only been shown to do this with his chair's arms), Duplication (Can duplicate objects by having them come out of multiple portals, but it seems to be limited to non-living things). His chair has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Can run for months without a power supply Attack Potency: Likely Large Building level+ 'physically (Although Septima is almost exclusively utility based, he should be no weaker then normal humans in his verse. Knocked out Elise with a paper fan in Lazy Kingdom, though this was before Elise was entirely aware of her Septima), '''City Block level '''with his chair (Can easily damage Gunvolt when not trying) 'Speed: 'Likely '''Relativistic '''reactions by himself (Should be compareable to normal humans in his verse), '''Relativistic '''with his chair (Comparable to and can hit Gunvolt) 'Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human (His Septima does not enhance his physical strength) Likely Superhuman with his chair (Should be significantly stronger than a normal human) Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Large Building Class+, City Block Class 'with his chair 'Durability: City Block level '(Can easily survive attacks from Gunvolt, is clearly exposed when on his chair. His chair is also this durable) 'Stamina: Unknown, since he rarely moves very much even while attacking. Likely low due to his lifestyle. His chair is Essentially limitless due to being a robot and can last several months without being recharged Range: 'Standard melee range by himself. Extended melee range with his chair. Several meters with projectiles. 'Standard Equipment: A glaive containing a majority of his Septimal power, his robotic chair linked to his mind that he can control Intelligence: A least Genius (Easily outsmarted Teseo, even though he's skipped school several times. Should he put in the effort, he is considered an incredible strategist. Created a virus that Teseo was worried about, despite him having better hacking than Gunvolt, whose Septima is literally considered one of the strongest Septimas due to it's hacking potential) Weaknesses: He is extremely lazy and rarely puts his all into planning or fighting in battles. Doesn't care about the lives of others as long as he still gets to live a comfortable life. Rarely thinks about the consequences of his actions (Like how reporting Elise with her ability to resurrect others to Sumeragi would cause her life to become a living hell) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wormhole: '''Merak's septima. It can create holes in space that he can use as portals. He uses this in tandem with his robotic chair to use several powerful attacks. **'Chair Punch:' Merak has his chair extend its arms and punch his foe. **'Ramming:' Merak rams into his enemy. **'Wormhole Missiles:' Merak creates several portals, having his chair fire missiles into single portal which then proceed to multiply as they emerge from the other portals. **'Wormhole Punch:' Merak creates two wormholes and has his chair punch through one, the arm coming out of the other. **'Giant Punch:' Merak extends one of his chair's arms into a wormhole, drastically increasing the arm's size as it emerges from another portal to strike the target. **'Lazy Laser:' Merak's ultimate attack, which he activates after saying the incantation, ''Light whose pillars fell, leave rifts in the wider world and lead it toward destruction! Lazy Laser! Merak creates a portal and has his chair fire a laser into it. He then swarms the area around his foe with portals, causing the later to go in one and out the others. this process is repeated over and over until there's little room left for his target to dodge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Male Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Size Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Hackers Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Sumeragi Group Category:Sociopaths Category:Teenagers Category:Gamers